


stardust (we could be lovers)

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fallen Star AU, Fallen star Peter Quill, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, Love, Mutual Pining, Mystical vibes, Romance, Stardust - Freeform, Stars, Teasing, UST, ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: For a second, she swore he was just going to keep it a secret and she'd never know the true name of her fallen star. Then, just as suddenly, the word left his lips. “Peter.”Gamora scrunched up her nose. “That is a weird name.”He laughed, good natured and warm. “See why I like stardust better?”Gamora frowned, her brow furrowing in discontent. “I did not say I didn't like it,” she corrected him, pouting. “It is just… strange. Not bad. Different. Pe-ter. Peter. It is a good name for a star,” she declared, and if that didn't bring a smile to his face, “Where would we be if stars started falling out of the sky with normal people names?” She teased him, all light and smiling.Stardust laughed. Her Peter laughed.





	stardust (we could be lovers)

“ _Come on, starchild, you're much too slow!” Gamora called, racing up the bank of the creek, laughing as he followed behind, close to her heels._

“ _I have a name, you know,” he shouted out after her, and just like that, Gamora comes barreling to a stop. She turned back on him so quickly he almost ran right into her, but he managed to stop in time._

“ _Why didn't you tell me?!” All her laughter and happiness and smiles was replaced with anger. After all this time- he waited years to tell her he had an actual name?_

“ _I like what you call me,” he said simply, smiling as he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. Just that simple gesture took all the steam out of her. Made her breath catch in her throat, the sudden intensity in his eyes as he gazed into hers. Instead of pulling his hand away, her starchild cradled her cheek, thumb smoothing over her skin with such care, such reverence._

_Did he know he did all these things to her? Could he hear how fast her heart was beating in her chest right now? Because of him?_

_His expression softened, his thumb mindlessly tracing her bottom lip, giving her goosebumps._

“ _What-what is it?” She breathed, holding back a delighted shudder._

_He tilted his head slightly, considering. For a second, she swore he was just going to keep it a secret and she'd never know the true name of her fallen star. Then, just as suddenly, the word left his lips. “Peter.”_

_Gamora scrunched up her nose. “That is a weird name.”_

_He laughed, good natured and warm. “See why I like stardust better?”_

_Gamora frowned, her brow furrowing in discontent. “I did not say I didn't like it,” she corrected him, pouting. “It is just… strange. Not bad. Different. Pe-ter. Peter. It is a good name for a star,” she declared, and if that didn't bring a smile to his face, “Where would we be if stars started falling out of the sky with normal people names?” She teased him, all light and smiling._

_Stardust laughed. Her Peter laughed._

* * *

“I've been people watching again,” Stardust informs her, a sly smirk pulling at his lips. Something mischievous that her brain supplies as flirty, even though she knows that's not the case. He's a star she's known since she was a child, her oldest playmate, her friend. He was still clueless on the habits of corporeal beings really, always asking her questions, how they lived down here, utterly fascinated by what life was like. And people watching, as he tended to do.

“Have you?” She indulges him, trying to ignore how it feels like the air's gotten ten degrees hotter around them.

“Mmhmm,” he confirms. He leans in almost imperceptibly closer, his fingers encircling her wrist. Her breath catches, but she doesn't pull away. She wonders if he can feel her pulse racing under his fingers, if he would have any idea of what it meant if he did feel it anyway.

He leans in closer, head dipping down to hers. “ _Lovers,”_ Peter whispers in her ear, breath skating over her skin. It shouldn't spark the reaction it does in her, but just like that her body is alight, feeling every point of contact thrumming under her skin.

“Did you know,” he started again teasingly, drawing designs on the soft flesh of her inner wrist. “That their pupils dilate in the presence of each other? Much like your pupils dilate when they see me,” he practically purrs, and Gamora realizes oh fuck, she's totally screwed. “And when they touch,” he grabs her hip, pulling her closer, and his lips brushing over her neck just so elicits a shiver she can't hold back. “Yes, exactly like that,” he smirks- she can feel him smirking.

Gamora licks her lips. “What- what else did you see?” Her voice is hoarse, that little quiver of arousal in it.

“Just some,” he pauses, sucking at the base of her neck, the first real thing he's done other than speaking against her skin. Her fingers find his hair of their own accord, her toes curling. “Amorous displays,” he kissed his way up her throat, lightly nipping and sucking at the sensitive area just below her jaw. “If I didn't know any better, how they look at each other, react to one another, I'd say it's reminiscent of how you react to me.”

He kisses her before she has a chance to respond, and all her thoughts go out the window. He's a way better kisser than he has any right to be.

Warm lips that instantly mold to hers, like he's been waiting for this moment ever since he touched down. Gamora never wants to stop kissing him. She wants this moment to last forever.

Then, she pushes him off. “Sta- Peter,” she breathes, and he grants her the distance, without letting go of her, of course.

It hurts. She knows he didn't mean any harm, that he didn't know any better. There's still so much that he doesn't understand. It's not his fault that he doesn't get the intimacy and meaning behind two people kissing. It still hurts to have to be the one to explain it to him, especially after something like that.

“Kissing is- it's special,” she says, face flushing. “You don't just do it with anyone. It's personal- and private. Between two people who have… romantic feelings for each other. It's not something you do with friends. It's special. You don't do it with just anyone.”

Peter looks at her like _she's_ the dunce, though. “I know. I know what the love in lovers stands for, Gamora.”

She swallows, confused, trying not to let it show. How conflicted she was over everything right now.

“Peter,” she says firmly. “Why are you doing this.”

“This is what lovers do, isn't it?” He tries to go in for another kiss, but her palm is flat on his chest, keeping him at bay.

“But we're not lovers, Peter.”

“We could be,” he says quietly, very pointedly not looking at her.

Gamora blinks. “What?”

Instead of answering her question, he takes her hand in his, the one that she had splayed over the center of his chest, and drags it over until it rests on top of his beating heart. It's pounding just as hard as hers is, like it's going to break through his ribcage, or is at least trying to.

“I like being yours,” he murmurs, still avoiding her eyes. “After all this time. I like when you call me stardust or starchild, and I like holding your hand. And more. It's just- so much, right here,” his fingers curl around hers, still laid flat over his heart. “I like being yours. All I ever wanna be is yours. We could be lovers. I could be yours.”

The words _and you could be mine_ are only just unspoken, hovering on the edge of what he can't hold back and what he's too afraid to say. There's such a pure longing in his eyes it makes her throat thick. She recognizes that feeling- the same one she feels when she's thinking about him when he's not around. Yearning.

“We could be,” Gamora says softly, and reunites their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm back on my starchild shit


End file.
